A Drastic Change of Normal Life
by the avid fangirl
Summary: Claire comes home to something that causes her to lose some of her memory. How much does she lose and how will it effect Claire's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this my first official Fanfiction and this will be Clyrnin so if you like the pairing than read if you dont oh well but please dont post hateful reviews. Anyway on with the story. Rated T for language but I mean what do you expect this MV. All these lovely characters belong to Rachel Caine. **

* * *

The street lights shone on a path towards the Glass House. Claire shivered with the thought of what was in the shadows. She knew she was safe with the protection she was given by Amelie but that didn't sooth the fact that they were still out there. Waiting for an unsuspecting victim to wonder out at night. Not that any of the residents of Morganville were really that stupid. But there was always those few who think they can get away with it. But it almost always doesn't end well.

On her way home from Myrnin's lab Claire quickly scurried home. She had always had this feeling in the Glass House like nothing could hurt her. Whenever she was in there was a wave of warmth and security that surrounded her. While hurrying up the steps she was confronted with a loud bang and a muddled "shit" through the door.

"What happened this time?" Claire yelled as she walked into house.

"Nothing CB just thought I would cook tonight. Maybe not my brightest idea."Eve's voice chimed in from the kitchen.

Claire walked through the kitchen and smugly replied with a "No shit Sherlock." and Eve came back with "Fuck off, Watson." Claire and Eve laughed and Claire fully took in the site. On the stove was boiled over pasta and spaghetti sauce in a bowl in the microwave visibly bubbling.

"Maybe not" Claire snickered. Eve just flipped her off and gestured to help her clean up. Claire got up and started to clean when another load _POP_ came from the microwave. Claire rolled her eyes as Eve when she looked around the otherwise empty room trying to act innocent.

As Eve started to wipe up the mess in the microwave she causally said "So how was work at Count Crackula's?"

"I told you not to call him that! He doesn't call you names you shouldn't call him names either. Anyways it was okay we started working on a explanation on why vampires are so much more affected by the sun than us." Claire explained to Eve. It had always bugged Claire when they,Eve and Shane, had called Myrnin names. He done nothing to deserve them always picking on him. When he was somewhat sane he was fairly sweet.

"Tell that to Shreve and Evan." Eve joked but Claire shot her a look. Eve put her hands up in surrender and went back to cleaning.

After a sufficient amount of cleaning so the kitchen was in the same state as it was when they ad left it.

"Where are Micheal and Shane?" Claire asked.

"Well, Micheal is working late with a new student but I have no idea where your boyfriend is. Where ever he is though he better be home quick or he'll miss all this glorious food we made." Eve exclaimed as she made a large gesture to the semi-cooked pasta and the cold spaghetti sauce. Claire couldn't help but laughing.

Eve and Claire had gotten impatient waiting for Shane to get home so they decided to start eating. Halfway through dinner a very drunk Shane burst through the door. Even before he gotten into the kitchen the smell of booze was already evident in the air.

"I'm home!" Shane bellowed. When he actually walked in the door he looked even worse than he sounded. His hair was a mess, he was obviously wobbling with every step he took. It scared Claire a little. She had seen Shane a little bit tipsy but never like this. He reminded her of his father. Ever since Frank had been put in the jar it had been a touchy subject to bring up with Shane. Even more than shot Claire a quick frightened look. She apparently felt the same about this situation.

Shane made his way over to Claire and grabbed her by the waist and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on her cheek. Claire stiffened at the touch. She could smell the heavy scent of alcohol on his breath.

"Hey Babe" Shane slurred at Claire. "Miss me" His hot breath that normally felt safe and comforting felt cold and uncomfortable. She tried to get out of his grab but he held on tight. She sent a quick worried look towards Eve and Eve slightly nodded trying not to draw attention. Eve tried not to move as much possible as she grabbed for the phone in her back pocket and pressed speed dial for Micheal.

"Wanna have some fun" Shane whispered against Claire neck. Claire shook her head frantically. "Oh, come on Claire loosen up a bit. Try and have some fun for once." Those words frightened Claire to the bone. She could faintly hear a muddled Micheal talking from the phone in Eve's jeans. He sounded frantic or at least she hoped he sounded frantic.

"Get you hands off her Shane." Eve stated. Claire heard the slight tremble in her voice that she hoped Shane couldn't hear.

"Why you want her? Didn't think you swung that way."Shane chuckled at his own joke. The way Eve talked so calmly worried Claire. She had never seem her so serious...and it scared the hell out of her.

"No, I don't. I just want to stop you before you do something you'll regret when you sober up." Eve tried to reason with Shane as calmly as he could.

"Shane please don't." Claire squeaked out.

"You mean like this?" Shane had totally disregarded Claire's comment and started grinding on her.

"Shane, Stop it! Now!" Claire screamed absolutely terrified. She tried to weasel out of Shane's grab but his arm's were like iron bars locking her in place. She turned to Eve but she looked at Claire with terrified eyes.

* * *

**Okay? Okay. Hope you all liked this chapter. Please leave your feedback by reviewing! I'm sorry if the describing of drunk Shane was a little off but please forgive i've never been or been around people that got drunk. not my kinda people. anyway hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone time for chapter 2! Thank you to everyone for the ****_AMAZING_**** support in the first chapter. Anyways on with the story. All these lovely characters belong to Rachel Caine. **

* * *

"Shane, Stop it! Now!" Claire screamed absolutely terrified. She tried to weasel out of Shane's grab but his arm's were like iron bars locking her in place. She turned to Eve but she looked at Claire with terrified eyes.

"Why, would I stop when I'm having so much fun?" Shane whispered against her ear.

"Because this isn't you!" Claire tried to reason with him but he just wouldn't stop.

"Shane, stop this now." She heard Micheal's voice come from behind her at the kitchen door. Never once had she thought to be so happy to see him. "We all know this isn't you."**  
**

"Oh, now you want a piece of her of her too? Your girlfriend already tried. Not. Going. To. Happen." Shane spoke the last word with a kind of venom Claire didn't think was possible to come from Shane's mouth. Claire watched Micheal with hopeful eyes and she could see the red starting to fog his irises.

"Shane, let her go. _Now._" Micheal's eyes were now completely red. Shane still showed now signs of wanting to let go. So, before Claire could blink she was finally out of Shane's arm but since she was not expecting it she tumbled out of Shane's arms and smacked her head on the side of dinner table. Her vision started to blur. She looked but at Micheal putting Shane in a headlock. She could tell they were talking but she could not make out what they were saying.

She looked over and saw Eve make her way over and try to pick her up. Eve could not support her whole weight so she ended up pretty much dragging Claire out of the kitchen and into what she thought was going to be the living room until she felt the warm Texas breeze on her cheek.

"Hey, Eve whe..." Claire started to ask before she slipped out of consciousness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Claire woke she had a terrible throbbing in her head. She was on a bed in a bright white room. Someone was sitting next to her. She couldn't make out the face. Too bright. It was male figure. He was tall and lean. He looked somewhat muscular but not as muscular looking as Shane.

Everything from last night came rushing back. She didn't want to think about it right now. Thinking just seemed to intensify the headache.

"Ow." Claire moaned. The figure seemed to snap out of what seemed like a dream like state.

"Claire?" The figure asked. The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place the face. She thought it sounded Myrnin but why would he be here,where ever here was, with Claire. He was just her boss.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him her words slurred from the morphine.

"I'm not." He said before he was out of the room before she had time to say anymore. Claire started to feel the effects of the drugs dragging her back under.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"...Going to be okay right?" She heard muddled voices outside the her hospital room's door. She recognized the one voice to be Eve's.

"She might have slight memory loss but other than that she should be fine." Said the other voice. .

"Memory loss! For how long?" Eve's shocked voice rang through the door.

"There is a 1/10 chance that it could be permanent or long term but the most likely situation is that she will have minor memory loss for up to a week. If her memory doesn't return when she wakes up don't tell her anything yet. If on the off chance her memory does not return after a week I want you to tell her only the most important things. There's no telling though how much memory has been lost. It may be hours, days, or even, years." She heard explain.

She couldn't remember much of what had happened that had caused her to end up in the hospital with supposed memory loss. The last thing she remembered was crying herself to sleep after Shane told her that he didn't want to be with her. Ever since he had started going to that gym he had started acting distanced from Claire but never once had he expressed an ounce of not wanting to be with her. It was absolutely uncalled for. But she had to admit to herself that it wouldn't last.

In the midst of her thoughts she had not realized Eve had walked into her room. She was wearing something mild for Eve. Black sweatpants and a black sweatshirt. She had a light layer of white powder covering her face and black lipstick but her mascara was running. She had obviously been crying.

What had happened that landed Claire in the hospital?

* * *

**So i'm going to end this chapter here. I was going for she remembers just after Shane breaks up with her in Bite Club which was probably my least favorite so i didn't really commit anything from that book to memory. but if i'm right he broke up with her at some point right? right? anyways I hope you all enjoyed. Remember to review it helps me out a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone time for Chapter 3! So my inspiration for this chapter is from EveDuncan2. In all honesty I didn't even think about doing why Shane was drunk and then I realized that would probably be a somewhat important part of the story. opps. anyway read on! P.S this chapter has slight language cause its in shanes pov. p.p.s maybe you'll be able to tell but i don't like shane. at all. p.p.p.s omg another thing i keep thing of things i should put in her while im writing so most likely there will be more of these. anyways tiny thing i accidentally wrote 9/10 but i really meant 1/10 chance so i fixed that. it would bug me and probably the people reading so... for the 3rd time READ ON! **

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**SHANE'SPOV**_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oh god what have I done. Some how I knew this would happen. Somehow I knew I would fuck this relationship up. Somehow I knew I would find some some way to ruin the only good thing I had. God I'm such a fucking _idiot. _This all happened 'cause I was being a stupid. All because I made one wrong move. Who knew one decision could fuck up my whole world. If only I had been loyal to Claire.

Right now I'm going to admit it. I cheated on Claire. Not even saying it to myself made it seem anymore of a smart idea. Anyway way of saying it would make it seem like the dumbest thing you could ever do. Why did I do? I sometimes asked myself that. She never once in the whole time of dating one indication that she had any intention of cheating or breaking it off. Claire isn't that type of girl. I loved her more than any other girl than I had ever been with. Well I guess I can't really say that since I cheated on her. But I felt like that.

Lindsey. That was one of the girls name. Just one of the many names that I came to know after two months. Just one day after the first time though made me feel guilty. But obviously not guilty enough to stop doing it. Most of the girls I had been with were girls that had just been there, and I took advantage of that fact. Maybe those two months had filled me with so much guilt that I didn't want to feel it and that's why I got drunk that night. I don't even know how I got drunk at the bar. I'm still almost 19.(**A/N:So there won't be to many author's notes in this story but I just thought I would mention that never once in MV did anyone but Claire age up. or at least it was never mentioned. so me and my friends had this inside joke that whenever i new book came out if one of us read the book before the other the only thing we would say about it is "Guess what doesn't happen? Shane's birthday." so someone correct me if i'm wrong but neither me or my friend found something mentioning anyone elses birthday. just thought i would point it out. anyways on with the story!)**

All it took was a couple of shots for it starting to go down hill. After just an hour of being there I was drunk. I could barley walk. They started to deny my requests for more drinks. I now realize getting drunk probably wasn't the best solution for this situation but I guess that's how my family deals with things like this. Or I should say that's how my dad deals with things like this.

Well he did before he turned into a vamp, or before his brain was stuffed into a jar by Myrnin. _Myrnin._ That was the main reason for me starting to cheat. The first time I cheated on Claire is when I was mad at her for coming home late from Myrnin's lab with different clothes then she had on before. In my defense what else was I supposed to think. I've seen the way he looks at her. But somehow Claire seems completely oblivious to it.

She told me one of the experiments back fired and one of the chemicals had gotten on her clothes and she had to change them for safety measures. But at the time all that could go through my head was _liar liar liar. _So I told her i understand and that I would be back in a bit. I went out and found a girl and had some fun.

I know, I know, It just felt like the right thing to do at the time. An eye for an eye. But now knowing that I was wrong I realize how utterly stupid I was. I was so lucky Claire took me back after what happened at the gym. I told her that I didn't want her yet she still took me back. Now I just run around ruining her trust in every way I can.

Anyway, back to the bar. After a few too many drinks they threw me out. With no where else to go I started towards the Glass House. Now looking back to that night I realized how stupid walking home drunk unprotected through this town at night was. But I guess fate didn't want me to die just suffer. Ruin everything good that I had in this world and just leave me with nothing.

I suppose that's what I get for doing what I did to Claire. Well everything I've done can't be undone so I'll just have to live with.

* * *

**Okay everyone end of chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed! Please review it helps me out a lot. I think i'm going to start posting some songs that helped me write every three chapters. So heres the list**

**Mama-My Chemical Romance**

**On the Roof Again-Eve 6**

**Mediocre-NOFX**

**See Double at the Triple-NOFX**

**Ballad of Mona Lisa-Panic at the Disco**

**Hitchin' a Ride-Greenday**

**Teenagers-My Chemical Romance**

**Lost and Found-Eve 6**

**American Idiot-Greenday**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone im back with yet another chapter. So i was gonna explain why shane cheated on claire in the last authors note but i forgot. so i feel like if shane was some "player" before why would he change for someone like claire. but i don't think that he would just pass it off like nothing happened and it's no big deal but i think that he did love her just not as much as claire loves him? anyways on with the story!**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

"Claire what is the last thing you remember?" A very concerned Eve asked to Claire. Claire's started to fill her eye's. The last thing she remembered was Shane breaking up with her.

"Sh-Sh-Shane had ju-s-st..." Claire couldn't finish her sentence. She started sobbing. Which did nothing for her throbbing headache.

"Oh god... So you do remember. Claire you have to know that Shane was drun-" Eve started to sputter out but was stop by Claire.

" He wasn't drunk! Even if he was that was no excuse for out of the fucking blue deciding to break-up with me! Never once was did he say anything about the subject and than he just breaks my heart! Why Eve? _WHY?_" Eve seemed taken back by Claire words. She looked like she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Claire, what was the last thing you remember Shane doing to you?" Eve's voice suddenly very serious.

"He... Called me from the gym that opened up. He told me we were o-over!" Claire harsh sobs started all over again. Eve put her arms around Claire in a hug.

"Oh... Okay. Right. It's alright CB everything's going to be just fine." Eve voice sounded shaky. Claire was so confused. Eve sounded as if she was surprised by this and that was odd because she spent half the night comforting to her.

"Eve? Did something happen. How come I'm here." Claire asked.

Eve hesitated for a moment before saying, "You fell... off your bed and hit your head on the ground. I found you in the morning on the ground so I took you here just in case." The answer was so simple. It was just so... plain for Morganville. If she had just hit her head on the ground why had she been taken to the hospital.

While she thinking she hadn't notice two people enter the room. Claire's parents had come to visit her. Claire couldn't help but wonder why her parents would make the trip to check on her after such a small thing as hitting her head.

"Claire honey!" Mrs. Danvers exclaimed as she made her way over to Claire and enveloped her into a hug.

"Hi mom." Claire squeaked out barley able to speak for the fact that her mother was hugging her way too tight. "What are doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I ca-" Mrs. Danvers started to explain but was quickly interrupted by Eve.

"Can I speak with you two outside for a few minutes?" Eve asked them. They slowly nodded and walked out and closed the door behind them.

What was Claire's mom going to say. She obviously not going to say we came down just to check on you after you fell off her bed. They would have called to check on Claire for something as small as that. Claire felt like she was forgetting something. Something _very_ important.

* * *

**Okay everyone chapter 4! i know this one is kind short but the next one will be extra long I promise. i know this is supposed to be a clyrnin fanfic and it is. so next chapter i promise myrnin will actually be there with a conscious claire. hope you enjoyed! please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone sorry this update is kinda late but you know school and stuff has gotten very hectic. So im actually going to start this chapter with myrnins POV. This is my first attempt at it so it might be a little rough. Oh and its going to be when he visited her in the hospital**

* * *

**Myrnin's POV**

Oh dear, poor little Claire. She looked so fragile laying there on the hospital bed. She had tubes hooked up to her and it absolutely pained me to see her so beaten. The boy would no doubt pay for his appalling actions towards my little Claire.

She had always hated me calling her little. She always seemed intent on telling me off and say that "She was not little and could take care of herself." She was so adorable when she was angry. Except I could never call her adorable to her face. She being so loyal to the Collins boy would never allow that behavior. Although I could blame my actions upon the fact that I am insane. Not that I would attempt anything of that manner.

She looked so peaceful in this state. A strand of hair was fallen in front of her eyes and it took all of my will not to move it away. It was probably one of the most difficult things that I have faced not to express my love to her. But there was the problem of that boy she was so infatuated with that _boy. _Not that she would go crawling back to that miserable waste of space. He had broken her trust and hearts. He had caused her to end up in here. Hooked up to these dreaded machines.

My attention was brought back to Claire when I saw her starting to move. Her eyes fluttered open and looked around the room most likely wondering where she was. After processing her surroundings she met my eyes.

"Ow" She moaned. Her morphine was obviously wearing off and she was in pain.

"Claire?" I asked seeing if she was actually conscious.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her words slurred. She shouldn't know I was here. She was looking at me and I knew she was trying to place my voice to a face.

"I'm not." I simply stated. I could see the confusion in her eyes before I sped out of the room. I didn't want to leave her there all alone but I had no choice. I ran out of the hospital and opened up a portal to my lab on an alley way wall. When I step through the shimmering portal I was surprised to see Amelie sitting on the old raggedy couch that Claire always insisted on me getting rid of.

"Hello Myrnin, how are you fairing?" Amelie causally asked. She had on her normal attire of a grey suit with her light blonde hair put up into a regal bun.

"I am doing fine enough. How are you at this point of time." I asked trying to contain what I was feeling. My emotions have never been stable. But the anger I felt towards the Collins boy and the sadness I felt for Claire probably aren't the best combination.

"I am well. Thank you for asking. But as you know I do not just come over to discuss the weather. I need to insure your own safety. I have an idea of what you are feeling right now and I need to know that you will do nothing too rash in your current state." Amelie stubbornly told me. I just nodded and her expression softened, "Myrnin, I must inform you of some worrying news. Dr. Theo has informed me of Claire's current state of health. He has told me she might have some memory loss. There is no way to be certain how much of memory will be lost in the case that she does lose her memory. So I want you to be prepared for the worst. I will be off now." and with that she was off. She opened a portal and stepped through it without another word.

I was shocked by her words. Oh now the boy was really going to pay. I have never been the religious type but I just pray to god that she did not lose any at all or just a small amount of her memory. I hope she still remembers me. The worst part is that if she does lose her memory she will have to remember the awful things that happened. She will have to relive the horror.

**Eve's POV (Talking to Claire's parents)**

"Eve, what is wrong with Claire." Mrs. Danvers asked me. I realized Dr. Theo hadn't told them about the memory loss. But it was obvious they were informed about how she got here.

"Well, it seems that when she hit her head she suffered a concussion. I was with her when she woke up and I hate to say it but she she lost a couple of months of memory." I put it simply to them.

"I tried to tell her that, that boy was no good for her." Mr. Danvers spoke. He hadn't said one word since he got here. I didn't really surprise me that that was the first thing he mentioned.

I had always thought that Shane would do something to fuck their relationship up but after a year CB seemed to have really changed him. I thought she had actually made a change in him. They both seemed so in love, and that was a rare thing to say with Shane.

"Mr. Danvers I truly believe that Shane had changed. Claire had made a huge difference in him. I couldn't believe that he had done that with her." That was all I could think to say on the subject. Mr. Danvers grunted and he and Mrs. Danvers walked back into Clairebear's room. I didn't want to go back in because it felt like I would be invading family time so I just sat on one of the chairs outside the room. This was gonna be one hella of a ride.

* * *

**Okay everyone Chapter 5 done. Again sorry for the wait. So I hope you all enjoyed! Please review it helps out a lot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay everyone I have noticed a major decline in reviews. I really enjoy writing this so I would like to see that you all are enjoying reading this. I will not have a so many reviews than ill update but i really would like to know what you think you this story so please review before favoring or following. even if you are a guest anything helps. (slight Sherlock spoiler in the last sentence of claire's pov just in case you havent watched season 2 yet. and if not go watch them NOW!)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own The morganville vampires or any of the characters. but a girl can dream right?**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

Claire was still very confused. No one had told her anything so far. Even after being able to leave the hospital everyone was still acting very careful around her like she might break at any second or burst out crying. Eve and Micheal talked to her as she were a child and it had gotten very frustrating. It was not if she lost all her memory of her schooling.

The odd thing was that Shane was home and normal. The last time Claire had talked to him he had broken up with her. He walked around the house as if he hadn't done anything to emotional hurt her. Shane would just go around the house just like normal old Shane. That was what made Claire mad. He had the guts to break up with her after a year of a _very_ steady relationship and then he comes home after being an ass to all of the Glass House residents, and acts as if he had done nothing wrong to Claire.

Eve had barley left Claire's side all week. That was how long she had been home. It had seemed like months because Dr. Theo had made her stay home from her schooling and work with Myrnin. She had nothing but her thoughts to waste the days away. Claire had asked Eve to bring home books for her but Eve had just brought back vampire romance novels. Definitely not Claire's type of book. She enjoyed Sci-Fi and Fantasy novels.

Claire wished she had a TV in her room. Than maybe she could catch up on the new season of Doctor Who or season 3 of Sherlock. Claire never had time to watch TV with the chaos if Morganville and her school work. But her she was bed ridden and not able to just go downstairs to the only TV in her house. She was very glad that she only had to stay like this for a couple of more days. Or at least she would be able to go to work with Myrnin. She had slightly missed his manic smile and his absolutely absurd experiments they would perform. Well for now Claire would just dream about what she would work on at Myrnin's, why on earth Shane would leave her, and how in the world Sherlock survived the fall.

**Shane's POV**

Eve had informed me of the wonderful news. Claire couldn't remember a thing about what happened that night. The down side was as far as she could tell I broke it off with at the Gym. That would be a problem. I hoped that when I explained to why I had left her like I had before she would forgive me like last time but I highly doubted that. For some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that she wouldn't take me back this time.

But either way I would have Claire back, because she was going to be mine and mine only...

**Myrnin's POV**

Claire, Claire, Claire... I hoped she doing well. I was informed by Amelie that she would be bed ridden for a week after she was let of the hospital. It was so boring here with Claire. I had no one to talk to besides Bob. Except Bob didn't respond, but I guess that was better than chattering off to myself as when I had done when I was still insane. Claire made me sane. She never let me get too out of hand. She was always there when I needed her.

Maybe this was my chance to help Claire. She must be terribly bored sitting in bed all day with nothing to do. Maybe she would like a television. I had heard muttering about the need for one. Maybe I was not as good as an example as I thought. Oh well. I think she would appreciate a... What did she call it? Ah, yes TV. I have never owned one of those I wondered what it did and why Claire would require one. Maybe she will tell me when I give it to her.

When I finally arrived at a store that had a sign on the window that said "electronics" I stepped inside and was astonished by the number of advancements in technology this world has taken. But I must now focus on Claire. I asked a clerk for the best TV I could possibly get and she pointed me to a thing that had a black outer casing with a screen inside. I bought with no worry of money and headed towards Claire's place of residence.

So when I got there I did not want to disturb any of the others currently there so I decided to climb into Claire's room. I went up the tree that hung in front of her bedroom window and opened it and got myself into the room. I had not however accounted for the possibility that Claire's friend Shreve would be in there or the greeting I would get from her. She quickly jolted up and reached for the stake that Claire had apparently kept in her nightstand. Steve froze halfway towards the stake when she finally recognized me. Claire had just sat there with a puzzled look the whole time.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Sheve exclaimed. I had no idea what the problem with delivering a gift was.

"I was simply giving Claire a get well present. Is that such of a big deal?" I stated. Eve just stared at me for a little while before shaking her head and throwing her hand above her head in surrender before exiting the room.

Claire however showed no signs of discontent and just smiled and asked "What'd you get me?"

* * *

**Okay everyone that was chapter 6 hope you all enjoyed reading. PLEASE REVIEW it helps out a lot and lets me know people are actually enjoying my story. oh and i feel there has been a major decline in Clyrnin fanfictions on this website, we cant let this ship die out so spread the word! and as promised a list of some songs that helped me write these last few chapters.**

**Na Na Na-MCR**

**Black Parade-MCR**

**Bulletproof Heart-MCR**

**Inside Out-Eve 6 **

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams-Greenday**

**Tears into Wine-Billy Talent**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay everyone chapter 7! So I would like to just take a second and thank all of the people that have reviewed so far:Amy-vampire1, Clairebear97,Myrninspider123,pat4pat, and EveDuncan2. Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

Claire couldn't help but smile at Myrnin. Eve seemed what looked like annoyed by Myrnin's sudden entrance, but Claire found it funny. Only Myrnin would think that climbing through a young girl's bedroom window would be better an idea than going through the front door. She was also very touched that Myrnin thought to get her something, and a very big something at that.

"What'd you get me?" Claire asked enthusiastically. Myrnin beamed back at Claire and made a dramatic gesture towards the box that was behind him.

"Well one of the days you had come to assist me in the lab I heard you mumbling to yourself, which I do have to say my dear is not a very good habit to get into people will think very poorly of you, about how you were in need of a television system. So I took It upon myself acquire one for you myself." Myrnin explained happily.

Claire just smiled at the box next to Myrnin. He maybe a insane, bipolar vampire but he had his moments. Claire motioned for him to come and sit next to her so he made his way over to the foot of her bed. Claire was now sitting criss-cross against the wall as Myrnin flopped down so his head was in front of her legs. Claire giggled at his sprawled position.

"That's very sweet of you Myr. Let's go set it up." Claire said leaned down and kissed his cheek. **(In a friendly way everyone im not gonna have them kiss than ravish each other. i want to take my time with their relationship, because we all know claire isn't that type of girl.) **Myrnin jumped up from Claire's bed and went to open the large box. Claire got up after she noticed Myrnin was obviously having trouble opening the box. So she went into her night stand and grabbed the silver coated knife from the box and walked over to the box.

"Myrnin you might want to stand back this is coated in silver." Claire told him. Myrnin nodded and let Claire slice open the box careful to not even get somewhat near the knife.

"Claire dear, why did you refer to me as Myr?" Myrnin question after Claire had placed the weapon back in it's place after successfully opening the box. Claire blushed a deep red.

"No reason." She said as she made her way back to get the TV out from the box. Claire avoided eye contact with Myrnin.

"So how are you and your boy doing?" Myrnin asked innocently. Claire tensed up, a tear threatened to fall but she didn't want to cry. Especially in front of Myrnin. "Claire did something happen?" A look of what looked like hope, rage, and sadness flashed in Myrnin's eyes for a split second. Claire wasn't even sure she read what ever she had seen right.

"He broke up with me..." Claire's voice trailed off as the tears welled up in her eyes she turned away. She didn't want Myrnin to see her like this. A pair of firm hands grasped her shoulders and spun her around to face him. He stared into her eyes for a moment and pulled her into a hug. For some reason Claire felt oddly safe being held their in the arms of a psychopath.

He let go of her and looked her in the eyes and asked "Are you going to alright my dear Claire." Claire shook her head up and down. "Well we better set this up while the night is young." He suggested, trying to change the subject.

"That sounds like a good idea." Claire said trying her best to sound enthusiastic.

After about a half an hour they had successfully set up the TV, but than problem came up that Claire had not actually thought about arose. She had nothing to play her shows/movies on. That would be a problem. Maybe if the boys weren't using the xbox she could barrow it for the night.

Claire was supposed to be bed ridden so she had to open her door and call for Eve. She hated not being able to do anything. Claire couldn't even get a glass of water if she needed it. She had tried to let Eve at least let her roam the house, but to no avail.

Claire could hear Eve's boots stomping up the stairs on her way to her room. When she got in Claire could tell she had been taking a nap. Her hair was slightly frizzed on one side and some of her make-up was smeared on one side of her face.

"Need something CB?Do you want me to kick Count Crackula out?" Eve tried to make a joke but she just sounded exhausted.

"No, I was wondering if the guys were using the Xbox. I wanted to use it for the night." Claire explained to a very tired Eve.

"They're not using but what do you need with it? You don't even have anything to play it on." An exasperated Eve said.

"Eve I think you really need some sleep. If you haven't noticed Myrnin here got me a flat screen which barely fits on my dresser." Claire giggled to Eve. Eve looked over at Myrnin first than to Claire's dresser. Her eyes widened at the size of the TV. "Claire would you mind helping grab everything for the Xbox I know you've been complaining about wanting to stretch your legs. If you would excuse us for a moment Myrnin."

Eve tugged on Claire's arm and lead her out the door. Eve dragged her down the stairs in a rush and didn't say a word before they had entered the living room.

"Claire what's going on with you and Myrnin?" Leave it to Eve to get right to the point. Claire couldn't help but blush slightly. Which was odd cause she had never really thought about him like that.

"Nothing at all. He just felt bad for me with my current state of health," Claire said defensively. Eve just stared at her for a moment before going over to unplug the system and grab all the wires. "plus why would it be so bad if something was going on. Shane made his decision by breaking up with me. I'm a free woman now." Claire exclaimed hotly. Fed up with Eve's questions Claire made her way back up and into her bedroom.

Claire stormed into her bedroom and slumped onto her bed. Claire felt bad about snapping at Eve like that but she couldn't help it. Why is it that when ever Myrnin came over it was just assumed that they had something going on, and why would it be so bad _if_ she and Myrnin were together. Yes, he was insane but had really gotten better. She trusted Myrnin.

Claire's thoughts were interrupted by a cough that came from a corner of the room. She turned and remember that Myrnin was still in her room. Not that, that was a bad thing.

"Oh, sorry Myr I forgot you were in here. Eve told me she actually didn't need my help." Claire lied. She knew he probably could tell but thankfully he didn't say anything more about it.

Eve knocked on the door indicating she needed it opened. Claire opened the door and Eve walked in, dumped everything on her bed and walked out without another word.

"Is that the device we will be using to view your programs?" Myrnin asked curiously. Claire nodded and plugged everything and started it up. Claire opened Netflix and found Sherlock. Claire was happy to see they actually had Season 3 of Sherlock. Today was her lucky day.

* * *

**Okay everyone that was chapter 7. little longer than usual but that good right? for those of you that might be wondering Myr is pronounced Mer. So next chapter is going to be about them watching Sherlock together and maybe some shane POV. not to sure yet anyway. Please review before following or favoring this story it helps me out a lot! Or just review thats cool to.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone time for chapter 8! Hope your excited! if not well good for you... Anyways I'm sorry I haven't updated quicker it's just i have had a lot of stuff going and the last chapter was kinda a filler to set the stage and stuff. I'd like to thank pat4pat for reviewing my last couple of chapters it really does help. anyway read on! Oh and there may or may not be clyrnin in this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I still dont own MV or any characters. sadly they all are owned by the fabulous rachel caine. if they weren't myr and claire would have been together. Oh and maybe a little bit of a disclaimer of Moffat and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle cause this will involve some Sherlock banter and stuff.**

* * *

**Myrnin's POV**

My dear Claire seemed somewhat upset. When she returned to the room she had disregarded my presents and went to her bed. She seemed very deep in thought. I may have very sensitive hearing but I can't read thoughts, sadly. She was so cute when she was frustrated. Her brow pressed together and her nose crinkled. It made me want to just wipe all of those worries away.

I coughed after a short amount of time not wanting to seem rude by just standing in her room. When she heard it she bolted straight up.

"Oh, sorry Myrnin I forgot you were in here." That hurt a little bit, but I won't dwell on it. "Eve said she didn't actually need my help." Claire explained. But I heard a slight quiver in her voice that indicated she was lying. I didn't press her on the subject in the fear of her getting upset with me and throwing me out.

Steve knocked on the door and Claire got up and opened it. Shreve stomped in and dumped the device and some wires connected to it on Claire's bed. She didn't say anything to Claire or I and just walked out. Claire looked like she was about to say thank you to her but could not get it out before she left.

"Is that the device we will be using to view your programs?" I asked curiously and trying to take away the tension away from Evan's sudden rudeness.

I really was curious though. I don't know how something like that could hold so much information. It was a squarish kind of shape with wires sticking out the back. I was not fond of these new advances in technology. I was so accustom to the old ways that I never took the time to try and adapt to the newly founded technology.

Claire nodded and started to plug all of the wires into the outlets in the walls. She turned on the system and the screen lite up. It looked absolutely fascinating. She controlled where the screen moved with just the wireless controller. I must get myself one of these and try to see how it works.

Claire clicked on a show called "Sherlock" and waited for it to boot up. As it did so she turned to me and started explaining everything that had happened so far so I wouldn't be too lost. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Claire asked me.

"Well, it just so happens my dear Claire that I knew Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He looked up to me greatly. Thought I was some sort of genius. So he made a character after me." I giggled. "The things people will do for attention. He had always tried to impress me with things. It was quite odd. Now that I think about he may have had a crush on me. I can't blame him though. I am quite handsome." By now I was laughing like a maniac.

But I was not the only one. Claire had joined in, in this random fit of laughter. "So... You're telling me. That he created Sherlock Holmes after an insane vampire that he thought was cleaver!" Claire wailed in laughter.

I stopped laughing and pretended to be hurt. "What is so absurd about me being based on a smart, sane character?" I exclaimed dramatically. "Everything" She giggled.

Claire was so beautiful when she was laughing. Her eyes light up and all of her worries seemed to disappear. I wanted to hold her close but I knew I couldn't. At least not yet.

**Claire's POV**

The thought of insane Myrnin being based on at least somewhat sane Sherlock seemed absolutely impossible. It sent her into a fit of giggles. She hadn't realized the show had loaded up and was now about ten minutes in so hurriedly backed it up to the beginning.

Myrnin had made his way over to her bed and was now sitting next to her. She had a sudden urge to cuddle up next him and rest her head on his shoulder. Which was weird because he was her boss. Claire couldn't lie to herself and say that he wasn't handsome, cause he was but never had a thought like that crossed her mind. It kind of scared Claire.

She didn't dwell on it though so she focused her back onto the TV.

After about three or four hours they had successfully finished season three of Sherlock, and with as few tears as possible. Some characters had a special of burying their way deep in Claire's heart and so when anything happened to them she felt their pain.

"Well that was a very interesting program. I rather enjoyed it." Myrnin finally said after a few seconds of silence. Claire grinned up at him. She was glad that he enjoyed. Maybe now she would have someone to watch it with.

"I'm gl-" Claire's sentence was cut off by a harsh knock on the door. Claire glanced at Myrnin and he just shrugged. So Claire taking that as no one would try to murder if she were to open the door proceeded to open it.

"Hey, Eve said you had _my_ Xbox. I th-" Shane cut off mid of a rather unneeded sentence when he saw Myrnin sitting in Claire's bed. "What is _he _doing here?" Shane quickly changed the subject staring daggers at Myrnin.

"He just came over to see how I was doing and brought me a gift," said as she gestured towards the TV, "and I wanted to watch Sherlock so I borrowed the **Xbox** and invited him to watch it with me. Anyways take it I'm done with it." Claire finished annoyed. Shane had no right to be so nosy like that with Myrnin. He was the one that had broken up with her.

"Sure, that's all you guys were doing." Shane said sarcastically. Claire just ignored him and rushed him out of the room.

But before Claire closed the door Myrnin shouted toward Shane "Oh, boy next time you plan on hurting little Claire like you did you better expecting some terrible consequences."

The way he said that frightened Claire. It did hurt to have Shane dump her but the way he said it made it seem like Claire was missing something. That had been a feeling Claire had a lot lately.

"Well, little Claire, I best be off. It is quite late and I still need you to come to work tomorrow." Myrnin said to Claire as he made his way to the window. Still refusing to use the door.

"Oh, Okay Myr. See you tomorrow." Claire replied. But before he went out the door Claire stopped him. "Wait! Thank you." Claire said as she caught up to him and gave him a hug. He kissed the top of her head and headed out the window.

Claire now felt the weight of staying up to the late hours of night so she brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. Thankfully she didn't run into Shane on the way to the bathroom and back.

As Claire lied down in bed she thought of what had happened tonight. What she felt for Myrnin, Shane's rudeness, and the how bad she felt for talking to Eve like that. But what Claire didn't know was that her worst problems would be waking up to the sound of rain on the roof.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 8 done! Thought this story could use some danger. So I figure this story takes place after bite club but before last breath. What is so bad about rain? well youll have to find out next time. So hope you enjoyed and a review would be much appreciated! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello once again everyone! Time for chapter 9! Wow were at almost ten chapters! Enjoy! Oh and by the Eve still works at Common Grounds in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Morganville vampires they all belong to the wonderful rachel caine.**

* * *

**Shane's POV**

I saw them together, cuddling on the bed. It took all my energy not kill him right there. He had no right to sit that close to _my _Claire. He probably had his hands all over her. Touching her. Only I could touch her... Claire is mine and will always be mine.

**Eve's POV**

Claire in all honesty had been a bitch, but so had I. I know it was a touchy subject , her and Myrnin, because she hated when people assumed things. Well that's Claire for ya, never letting you just make an assumption.

I also guess I could have just stayed away from the subject but I couldn't help it. When he had burst through her window she thought nothing of it and just brushed it off like he did it all the time. Now that I think about he might have came into her room all the time. But CB's not that type of girl to go cheat on her boyfriend with her boss or any other guy. She's too sweet to do something like that, unlike Shane.

It honestly hurt me to see them cuddle, kiss, or hug because I knew that he had cheated on her but I didn't have the heart to tell her. I guess I'm not the greatest friend after all. I had known since he had cheated the first time. He had made the mistake of being drunk and stupidly having the girl write her number on his hand and a bright red smeared lipstick mark on the side of his mouth. He was lucky that Claire had already gone to sleep and Micheal was out doing something for Amelie.

I wanted to tell Claire, I really did but I didn't want to ruin what little happiness she had in this town. Shane was her rock. She knew she could never leave and she could rarely ever see her parents again so she hoped she would be able to grow old with Shane and have a family with him and live happily ever after, but that's almost never how it worked out in Morganville.

I didn't want to worry about this tonight. I was absolutely exhausted, Oliver had me working over time 'cause someone had called in sick and I was the only one that was some what willing to do it. So I decided to go to sleep and confront my problems in the morning but for now I would enjoy whatever sanity left in this town.

**Micheal's POV**

I hated having to work late like this. I didn't like leaving the girls home alone with Shane. I didn't trust him to be left alone with Claire or even Eve because lately Shane had seemed... well unstable, like he would snap with one wrong move or word. It is honestly worrying me.

I'm just glad Amelie didn't need me to do anything tonight. She has been having me doing stuff for her a lot more often now. She's been nicer to me ever since my grandfather Sam had passed away. When she was with Sam she had actually seemed like she was capable of emotions and it was sweet and I felt bad for because she was heart broken after losing Sam. He was the only one that truly loved her.

Well, at least I can head home. Home to Eve my love, my everything. I hadn't been able to spend much time with her anymore because our work schedules would make it impossible to have any quality time to together. I really missed her, ever since the 'incident' everything had been really tense in the house and not much interaction with the other house members had been done.

But, I guess that would be a problem for tomorrow and for now I would go home and spend some time with Eve, my love, my best friend, and my everything.

* * *

**Okay everyone that was chapter 9 hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took a little while longer to get out than the other chapters I have been really busy lately. I would have updated last weekend but I went to the emerald city comiccon. I know it's shorter but I've had some bad writers block about how to progress it without going insanely fast on everything so I decided to have all of the glass house member's point of view before the draug came into the story. I attempted to do Amelie's POV but I came out rough and incredibly OOC so I might go back and revise it so I can add it into the story.**

**DFTBA**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Ten chapters! So I'm probably going to be updating more often this week because I'm on spring break and I don' t have any plans so I'll on my computer for most of the day. So anyway on with the story! Oh and I don't know if guys know this or not but the cast for MV the Web Series is finally up. I don't really know how I feel about who they decided to cast as Myrnin I mean there would be a lot of changing of his face and hair and stuff cause if he doesn't have shoulder length long wavy hair I will flip and he better be able to pull off crazy yet adorable.**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

Claire hadn't had the best night sleep. Her worries some good others not so good had kept her in a state of sleep that wasn't really sleep just a form of unconsciousness. It was one of those nights where sleeping felt like you just had your eyes closed. Drowsily Claire sat up and stretched out. She grabbed her phone and checked it. She had three missed calls from Myrnin and two text messages. Claire had not checked the time so she turned over and looked at the clock that sat on her nightstand. She was a half an hour late for work with Myrnin. She could finally leave her room to do something besides go to the bathroom.

Once Claire had officially woken up she had noticed a slight difference in the morning atmosphere. There wasn't the normal beam of light coming through her half open window curtains. This all seemed so strange to Claire because the whole time she had lived in Morganville only once or twice had she woken up to a dark room, but this time it just seemed ominous like there was something wrong and different with these clouds than the other clouds Claire has rarely witnessed here."I hope it doesn't rain." Claire thought to herself. She had not come to Morganville prepared with cold weather clothes.

Claire got up and got dressed in a black sweat shirt that had the words "I am Sherlocked" on the front and a pair of old jeans that she deemed "lab pants." Claire hadn't worn it much while here in Morganville because one she was kind of embarrassed to wear it in public and two it was too hot to where outside on a normal day, but today she didn't really mind in the fear of getting soaked if it started to rain while she was walking to the lab. She wanted to take a portal but her room mates made her promise not to use a portal for a while so I don't "strain my brain." It was really annoying her head hadn't hurt in days yet they still made Claire walk to the lab. They didn't even offer her a ride. Claire didn't complain though, out loud at least, she was finally able to leave the house.

Eve had already left for work so there was no weaseling a car ride from her and Michael was probably asleep and no way was she going to ask Shane to drive her. He had recently bought a car from the car lot at the edge of town. It was a crappy Honda that looked like it break down if he stepped foot in it. Claire wouldn't trust getting out of the driveway in that thing in the fear that something is going to blow up while she's in it, and there's the fact that Shane had broken up with her and she didn't think she could stand staying in the same room let alone the same small cramped car.

So giving up on trying to find someone to drive her Claire grabbed a pop tart and headed towards Common Grounds. She had almost forgot to get Myrnin his coffee and donuts, she may have just come back but she expected Myrnin would want them. It felt nice to be able to stretch her legs and have some fresh air. Claire hoped that Oliver wasn't there she didn't want to deal with him. He may put up a nice facade while they were in public but she could tell that he hated her. Yes, he hasn't tried to kill her lately and seems to be warming up to Claire but she couldn't help shake the feeling that he would still always want to kill. But than again so did every vampire.

Once Claire got into Common grounds she was greeted with the bitter sweet smell of coffee. She scanned the bar for Oliver and gladly he wasn't anywhere to be found, but she did spot Eve talking orders from some college students. So, Claire made her way up to greet her after she had finished with the others.

"Hey Eve." Claire greeted. Eve looked up and gave her a half smile.

"Oh, hey CB. What brings you here." Eve sounded exhausted already. She must have not gotten a lot of sleep last night, or maybe she was just trying to get back into the routine of work after staying home with Claire all week.

"Just getting some coffee and donuts for the boss." Claire explained.

"So the usual?" Eve asked and Claire nodded. She loved talking to Eve but she was already late. So Eve went to work on the drinks and came back with the coffee and donuts. Claire payed for everything and said goodbye not wanting to be later than she already was.

Once Claire had finally reached the lab she sighed. She didn't realized how much she had missed this place. It felt like a second home to Claire. She loved the smell of all the different chemicals mixing together and the sound of them reacting with each other. I brought a sense of sanity to her. Until Myrnin blew something up. Claire giggled to herself after that thought popped into her head. He always had the funniest look on his face after something exploded. It was a mix between awe, pain, and insanity. Insanity seemed to be a common look in his eyes. When Claire opened the door to the lab and was immediately greeted by a pair of very long arms wrapping around Claire tiny frame. Claire squeaked at the sudden hug.

"Oh Claire, finally you are here. I have been missing my assistant." Myrnin let go of Claire but kept a hold on her and held her at arm's length.

"Myrnin you saw me yesterday." Claire giggled.

"Yes, but now you are here to work. Aw, I see you have brought me my coffee. Much thanks, my dear." Myrnin said as he let go of her fully and bowed. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

**Chapter 10... Complete. I hope you all enjoyed. Please please please review it helps me out a lot and I won't update as fast if you don't. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is yet another chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Myrnin's POV**

My dear Claire is finally coming back to the lab today. She is late though. I will not lecture her today though because she is just coming back. Tomorrow though will be a different story. I hope she remembers to bring the coffee and donuts. The jelly filled is my favorite, it reminds me of sucking blood. I enjoy sucking out the jelly than eating the donuts. I do not do that while Claire is looking for the fact that I would most likely creep her out.

I know I had just seen her yesterday but I missed the way she looked when she was thinking over a complex problem, I missed the way she would giggle at me after something would blow up in my face and most of all I just missed Claire. I know I shouldn't have fell for her, but I couldn't help it. She was young, beautiful, smart, and had the greatest personality. She was the only human to fully except what I was, even Ada didn't understand me as well as Claire does. She would forgive me for any mistakes I would make. I don't know how or why she forgives me just... does and I loved her for it.

It was a one sided love that I know would probably never be returned. It hurt me to admit but I did love Claire. I had known that since the first time I had kissed her, right before I was taken away and put into the dreaded hell hole. The dreaded hell hole that Claire saved me from just another thing to love her for.

My rambling was cut off by the opening of the lab door. Claire was finally here. Over come with a sudden joy I could not control myself when I rushed up to her and wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. She let out a small squeak the resembled the likes of a mouse.

"Ah, Claire you are finally here. I have missed my missed my assistant." I pulled Claire back and looked her in the face.

"Myrnin you saw me yesterday." Claire angelic laugh rung throughout lab. It brought light to this oh so dark place.

Yes, but now you are here to work. Aw, I see you have brought me my coffee. Much thanks, my dear." I told her as I bent over and gave her a bow. She gave another wonderful giggle and handed me my coffee and a donut.

"So what are we going to be doing today?" Claire asked with obvious enthusiasm.

"Well my dear, we are going to be doing something very important."

"Oh, and what would that be."

"Well, Amelie has been trying very hard for me to come up with a explanation on why vampires are affected by the sun and you humans are not. I personally that is the stupidest idea I have ever heard because even I know if we were to find the reason why she will most definitely want a sunscreen, pill, or potion that would make it so that we are able to walk out in sunlight and if I were to do that the humans would throw a fit that the vampires are able to be out all hours of the day so they would rise up and fight against. So instead of following Amelie's orders we are going to go to the cinema." I simply explained to my dear Claire.

It took her a moment to process everything but she got it quickly enough. Today was going to be a blast.

**Claire's POV**

Myrnin was going to talk me to the movie theater instead of following Amelie's orders. Sometimes I think he might be insane, but it was a very sweet gesture.

I had no idea what was in theaters right now and I hadn't planned on seeing anything anytime soon. I heard though that Karen Gillan was in that new horror movie so we could probably see that, although I've never been one for horror but since my moving to Morganville I think I can handle a scary movie.

"So what do you want to see?" Myrnin asked me.

"Well I was thinking we could see that new movie Oculus." I suggested.

"That sounds good enough for me."

(A/N: So I haven't seen Oculus yet so I won't be saying anything that happened. Let's just say that it was super scary and Claire held onto Myrnin for dear life.)

I walked out of the movie theater with my blood pumping and my heart pounding. I hadn't expected it to be that scary. I think I held onto Myrnin half the time. I hope he didn't mind. He obviously didn't seemed fazed by the film.

"Claire are you alright your heart is pounding like you've seen a vampire." Myrnin turned to her and gave her one of his classic crazy grins. I just shook my head and laughed.

"As a matter of fact Myr, I think I did and- OH MY GOD HE'S STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO ME!" I started to shout at him. He started to laugh and soon we were in a fits of giggles. We got some strange looks as we walked back to the glass house dodging the fading sunlight.

"Thanks for walking me home Myrnin."Claire told him as he turned around to make his way back to the lab. She felt a surge of bravery shoot through her and rushed up to kiss him on the cheek and rushed back into the house before she could see his reaction.

Claire had just kissed Myrnin... Sort of. What had gotten into her. Claire glanced out the window to see if he was still there and he wasn't but she did come across the strange sight of rain starting to sprinkle down from the sky.

* * *

**So the action is gonna start next chapter I think so stay tuned. Review it helps me out a lot and i will update faster if you do!**


End file.
